fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Blast From the Past
Blast From the Past is episode nineteen of season two of Full House. It originally aired on April 7, 1989. Opening Teaser In Michelle's room, Jesse asks to see her tummy, which is fatter than he thought. She then tries to put on a sweater without his help. Unfortunately, she's having trouble, so he does have to help her. Synopsis In college, Joey had a girlfriend named Patty Fogerty, who ended up leaving him for someone named Michael Winchester. That left Joey devastated because he wanted to marry Patty and spend the rest of his life with her. Now, years later, Patty tracks down Joey's bedroom phone number and calls him. Joey invites her over to the house, and Danny does not like that one bit, because he does not want to see Patty hurt Joey again. Patty explains that she left Joey for Michael Winchester because she wanted more romance in her life; while she thought Joey was funny, she did not think that he was romantic enough. After Patty's efforts at trying to rekindle her romance with Joey fail, they decide to get to know each other again before jumping into anything. thumb|250px Meanwhile, Kimmy Gibbler uses Stephanie and D.J. as guinea pigs for a magic trick involving a pair of magician's handcuffs that belong to Kimmy's older brother Garth, who is in Reno, Nevada. She does the trick too well. D.J. and Stephanie are now cuffed to each other, and Kimmy can't remove the cuffs. Kimmy realizes that she does not know the part of the trick to remove them. The bigger problem is that Garth has the key that unlocks the cuffs, and Kimmy says that he's about to make her life disappear. It leads to a rough night for D.J. and Stephanie, the latter of whom says that Kimmy's brain has disappeared, and that they just want her to disappear with it. To make matters worse, they both have to sleep in the same bed, that being D.J.'s bed. When Danny sees this, they trick him into believing that they love each other. The only problem is, they're not loving the fact that they have to sleep like this the rest of the night, and when Stephanie complains about drinking too much lemonade after dinner, they both have to go to the bathroom...and come up with a solution as to how to lock the door when one or even both of them have to use the toilet, and then unlock the door when they leave. And of course, since Stephanie can't sleep without Mr. Bear they have to literally walk over to her bed and get him before going back to sleep in D.J.'s bed. The next morning, when he sees the roommates along with Mr. Bear, Jesse learns what happened, and he does the trick that is needed to remove the cuffs, as he himself had a set of those as a kid. He asks Kimmy to be the assistant in the trick, as she was the one who did the trick in the first place. The problem is...this time, she is the one who gets cuffed—on both hands! Jesse asks the now-''ex''-guinea pigs if they should get them off her, and they both say, "Nah!" So she is literally stuck, with no way to use her hands. Elsewhere, Danny assists Jesse with his taxes. Jesse is later upset when, instead of getting a tax refund, he has to pay the government after using a system that Danny always uses. Danny is upset when Michelle wrecks their paperwork. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2